


Lovey Dovey (Pt. 2)

by PrincessGemma12



Series: Aggressive Empathy in the Abyss [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2019-2020, AEITA AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoying Siblings, Blame VenusTheMarvelTurtle for that, Churring, Dry Humping, Dubiously Consensual Groping, Everybody Wants Leo Challenge, Everybody Wants Leo Week, Groping, I don't know how to tag this, Intersex Leo (TMNT), Kissing, Leo gets REALLY wet in this, M/M, Make-outus Interruptus, Mikey is a little shit, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Only the turtles and April really do anything in this but the others are still THERE, Protective Raphael, Raphael is a Little Shit, Rough Kissing, RxL, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Tension, Tail Play, Tails, Turtlecest (TMNT), if you can call it that, mashing of genital slits, mild dirty talk, nuzzles, sexual fluids, tcest, that sounds so gross XD, that sounds so gross good gods, turtle vocalizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/PrincessGemma12
Summary: Leo's cuddling sesh with Raph takes a surprisingly sexual turn...Day 1 of the Everybody Wants Leo Challenge: Raphael (Dirty version)!
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Aggressive Empathy in the Abyss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Lovey Dovey (Pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, one should be made aware of my headcanons for Leo's biology. Basically, before he was mutated, he was completely male. The heat from the mutagen messed up his development a little, warming little baby Leo enough that he became roughly 66% female. He has a penis, yes, but he also has a theoretically functional female reproductive system: he has at least one ovary and possibly a uterus. He has a cloaca AND a slit, where his penis, and the former only has ONE opening--his anal and vaginal passages branch off from one another an inch or two in. This all said, Leo produces his own lubrication.

Despite only meaning to have his cuddling be exactly that— _cuddling_ —in no more than two minutes, Leo found himself straddling his boyfriend’s thighs. Their faces were tilting and turning in sweet, soft kisses, little purrs and other soft rumbles vibrating their plastrons. There was a decent amount of space between them, their actions completely innocent.

Leonardo’s arms were wrapped loosely around Raph’s neck and shoulders, a loving embrace, while Raphael’s hands were slowly, gently gliding up and down his partner’s shell, nails just barely scratching at the ridges and grooves. The soft attention had the leader shifting just a little bit closer, a quiet, appreciative hum working through his lips as he nuzzled his second’s jaw. The red-banded turtle seemed to take the slight motion and sound of pleasure as a sign that Leo “wanted more,” his rough—but oh so nice—hands grabbing his brother’s shell firmly and pulling him flush against his scarred plastron. The leader gasped as their shells clacked together, hands coming down to grip broad shoulders.

“What’re you doing?” he gasped.

“Shut up.” With that simple chuckle, Raphael began kissing him again, nosing his beak lovingly.

Not quite able to help the giggle that escaped himself, the blue-clad terrapin kissed back, accepting the sudden closeness. The purring started again and he jumped a foot when Raph shifted underneath him. A soft grunt left his mouth and his boyfriend’s hand latched onto his ass. The other hand quickly followed after, only this one stopped short at the ridge of his shell, just above his slowly wagging tail. Leo couldn’t help the pleased hum when the hand on his rear squeezed.

They continued to smooch and nuzzle for several minutes before Raph became bold enough to move on with what the leader was beginning to see was a well-thought out plan: distract Leo with kisses and sweetness in order to be allowed to grope and grab at him randomly. Even if the blue clad ninja was well aware of his lover’s strategy before the hand on his shell moved, he still jumped and almost bit Raph’s tongue when he felt a light stroke on the tip of his tiny tail. “ _Ah—_ ”

His small noise was captured and devoured by his brother’s gentle mouth. “ _Mm_ …”

Raph’s hands, Leo was learning, were absolutely _wonderful_. Scarred and rough, yes, but so _gentle_ , so slow. That devilishly pleasing finger was now pressing his tail to his shell, a firm pressure on the underside that made Leo huff.

“Ya’ like that, huh?” the chuckle was unexpected, and sent Leo into a mess of stutters as he tried to focus on something _other_ than the finger that was dangerously close to discovering just how much he liked that.

“Uh… _un—_ ye-yeah, yeah I do but— _hm-mm_ —c-can you let it go?”

A snort later and his tail was back to tapping against his shell, trying to do some sort of acrobatic performance. The two hands stiffened on his ass and shell, pulling him impossibly closer. Leo squealed a little as their slits mushed together and gasped as Raphael’s legs slipped underneath his ass. He didn’t realize how wet he’d gotten until he was perched on the dry flesh.

“God,” the other breathed, staring down at their plastrons. “Guess ya’ really _do_ like it.”

“C-can we _not_ talk about it?” the leader asked, his voice several octaves higher than it should have been. “Please?”

The sai wielder mashed their beaks together in response.

Both sides groaned as their tongues met, then sighed delightedly as they separated. “Thanks.”

“Mhm.”

Their kisses became chaste again, Raph occasionally tonguing Leo’s lips or jaw. The large turtle went back to gently stroking his lover’s tail, from middle to tip, and giving tight squeezes to the firm—and steadily wetting—ass it was attached to. Neither would ever be able to say who started purring first, but they would later decide they’d begun the approving sounds at about the same time.

A soft click brought the ninjas back to their senses, if only slightly, and Leo realized that they were more-or-less humping each other. Really, it was more the younger bouncing in place while Leo squeezed his neck. An embarrassing noise escaped him and he flushed more—if that was possible—at the dark sound that left his brother’s throat in response.

“Oh, real-ly?” the drawl was entirely unnecessary and completely evil, as was the glimmer of mischief in those brilliant green eyes. “Ya’ sure—” he bucked up a little more roughly, relishing the look of shocked pleasure in oceanic orbs—“about that—” Leo’s breath hitched as lips latched onto his neck, a hot tongue dragging around the oval of captured skin—“Fearless?”

Before the leader could respond that, no, he wasn’t sure, honestly, a loud clearing of throats sounded off behind him, causing both lust-stricken turtles to yelp.

“Can you two, like, _not_ suck face on the couch anymore?” Mikey asked, despite the harshness of his older brother’s gaze. “Raph, I’m assuming this is _your_ fault?”

“Hey!” the red banded turtle snarled. “ _He_ started it, thank you!”

Leo felt his face grow hot for reasons other than the hands groping him. “I did not! You’re the one that started _groping me_!”

“Ah, see,” a finger bopped him on the beak. “You let me, so it’s technically _your_ fault.” the smug smile and devious glint in his eyes told all that saw how proud he was of his “achievement.” To add to the wonderful flusteredness of his lovely leader, he added, “And you climbed into _my_ lap, I didn’t pull you, so there’s that.”

Even April laughed. He didn’t realize the kunoichi was here. When’d everybody get here?

“I hate all of you.” he mumbled dejectedly, a distinct whine in his voice that he had no qualms with.

A surprise pinch to the tip of his tail had him pitching forward, a soft moan flowing out of his throat with an amorous churr on its heels. He ducked his head in shame as his youngest brothers cackled, apparently amused by their leader’s new-found weakness.

No one laughed when Raph entered Protection Mode. The sound of his agitated growling followed each and every interloper out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may know, I've undertaken the TMNT Universal Fanfiction Competition (located primarily on Tumblr, but also on DeviantArt). For this coming year, we're accepting OC refs to feature YOUR OWN characters in the official competition art. If you are interested, please click the link* below, which will take you to the competition's Discord server. If you do not have a Discord, I will link you to our Tumblr and/or DeviantArt. Alternatively, you can contact me on any of my platforms (listed on my profile here).
> 
> *https://discord.gg/PDZqzux


End file.
